Dark Flower
by CityGirl419
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has big shoes to fill, but when she gets in a little too much drama, how will things turn around for her? Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt. Oneshot.


**This is for a prompt from Hogwarts Online II. The prompt was Dark Flower. 3 Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Lily Luna Potter wasn't depressed. She was perfectly happy. Kind of. But when she met someone that told her she should be depressed, she was too impressionable to think otherwise. She met him through Albus, her other brother, so she didn't think anything of it. She thought he was safe. But he had planted in her head that she wasn't important. She was the baby of the family. She was the only girl. But she was the one no one knew anything about. James was popular because he was the eldest. He was the first of Harry Potter's kids to go to Hogwarts. Not to mention he was always pulling pranks on anyone that looked at him the wrong way. He was talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts, just like their father. He was perfect.

Then there was Albus. He was well known because he had been chosen for Slytherin House. He was the only Potter to do so as well. He was what everyone talked about. He was the one that was different. He was dark and mysterious and people weren't used to that coming from a Potter. Albus was good at Potions. He excelled in it, actually. But Lily. She wasn't anything. She was put in Gryffindor. She wasn't good at any subject in particular. She liked Herbology... and she was decent at it. But that wasn't a subject anyone cared about. And the only reason she liked it was because Neville taught it. Or Professor Longbottom as he kept reminding her during classes. It was hard to switch to calling someone professor when she had called him Neville her entire life.

But she met him. It was just a normal day for her. She snuck into the Slytherin common room with Albus to hang out with him, and Scorpius was there. Lily was shy, but Scorpius had a way of getting her to talk. Albus had needed to go somewhere... Lily thought it was about him tutoring someone in Potions, and Scorpius offered to walk her back to Gryffindor Tower. She just smiled and agreed. They talked about nothing in particular. He asked her how her classes were going and what she liked best. He was nice. Lily wanted nice people in her life.

Then he surprised her. When they were at her common room, he asked her if she would go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend. She blushed bright red, almost the color of her hair, and agreed to go. She had never been asked out by a boy before. Scorpius was older than her as well, so that was even better. Lily was ecstatic that someone was showing an interest in her. Scorpius kissed her cheek, right where the blush was the most red, and then walked away.

That was how he got to her. They went to the Three Broomsticks on their date and just had an amazing time. It seemed to her that he knew all the right things to say to make her laugh. They ate, and then went and just walked around. At the end, he took her to the Shrieking Shack and they just sat on the grass and talked. It ended with him giving her a kiss. Her first kiss.

Then it went downhill. He got into her mind. He started saying things that she was already self conscious about. Albus and James, mainly. He told her that if he was her, he would have ran away. He would have left a long time ago if no one loved him in his family. So when she went home for Christmas and she was sitting in the Living Room listening to James tell their dad about the Quidditch team he joined after Hogwarts, and Albus tell their mom about what potions he could make now and what N.E.W.T.S. he was worried about, Lily got tired of it and decided Scorpius was right. Lily had O.W.L.S. this year and no one was asking her about those. She told her family that she was tired and went up to her room. She wasn't even sure they had heard her. She went up and packed a few things away before using her bed sheets as a rope to hang from her window. She wrote a quick note. Not saying much. Just that they shouldn't go looking for her. Then she climbed out the window.

She didn't get far though, when she realized she didn't have anywhere else to go. She walked to a garden she knew of that wasn't too far from here. It was full of lilies and she tried not to think of the irony of that as she went and laid down in them. She lay there for awhile until she looked to the side and saw one flower that wasn't a lily. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was a dark flower. She wondered it that was her. Something dark, dead, in the middle of beautiful things.

Lily cried for awhile before giving up and walking to her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house. Hugo had a room on the lower floor, so Lily went and knocked on his window a few times before he woke up and she climbed through. He didn't ask her much, just hugged her while she cried. He told her she could sleep in his bed tonight, but that they would have to tell his parents in the morning so he parents wouldn't worry too much. She agreed and fell asleep with his arm around her. She had always been close to Hugo. Something she was happy about.

The next morning Hugo and Lily went downstairs and told Hermione what Lily had done. She didn't yell at her, all she did was call her parents, making sure they weren't worrying. They hadn't noticed she was gone. She went home soon after that when her parents came to get her. They both gave her a speech about running away and then asked her why. She told them the truth. About how she felt left out and about how Scorpius had told her he would run away if he were her. To that, Albus asked her why she was hanging around Scorp. She flushed before admitting they had been dating for awhile. Her parents were mad she didn't tell her, but Albus was more upset by him than her. He told her that he had been dating another girl for the past few months. A Slytherin.

By the end of the conversation, James was furious, and Albus was plotting to sneak him a nasty potion. It was the first time Lily had felt loved in awhile. She thought that everything was going to be okay. Her brothers were there for her. They loved her. She had an amazing cousin. She had parents who loved her. She'd be okay, as soon as the Potter siblings concocted the worst payback ever imagined.


End file.
